The One Who Could Touch the Untouchable
by The First Lady of X
Summary: I can't believe it . . . 200 hits and not one review . . . I am hurt . . . Sonima OC joins the XMEN and befriends Rogue . . . Can she help her control her powers
1. The first sign

-1**CHAPTER ONE**

It is an extra ordinarily quiet day at the Xavier Institute for Higher Learning. Most of the X-Men were in town shopping. The Professor was in Cerebro searching for new mutants to join his cause and fight for a better place for mutants and humans alike. One mutant in particular had recently caught his attention, a female around the Orlando area. She had caught his eye because of the nature of her powers. It appeared she was a shape-shifter who could absorb powers, like the X-Men's own Rogue. He wondered if her powers were as uncontrollable as Rogue. Using Cerebro he could tell she had been using several different powers recently and using them a lot. He decided that he should send a team down to Florida to investigate. Using his own powers of telepathy he sent a message to each of his students: _**X-Men I am calling a meeting tonight after dinner**. _

Later that night everyone gathered in the War Room for the meeting. "It has recently come to my attention of a new mutant in the Orlando vicinity. I am particularly intrigued by her because of the nature of her powers. She has shape shifting powers but also has the ability to absorb others powers."

With that Rogue's eyes opened wide. "Ya mean like mine Professa?"

"Its unclear right now as to the extent or true nature of her powers Rogue. That's why I have decided to send a team down there and investigate. I would like Storm, Gambit, and Wolverine to go. You should leave in the morning. So make sure you get plenty of rest tonight. She has been using her powers very frequently so be careful X-Men." With that the Professor ends the meeting. Everyone leaves the room with the exception of the Professor and Rogue. "I know that you would like to go on this mission Rogue, but I don't think it would be wise due to the situation."

"Ah thought ya didn't read our minds without permission Professa," Rogue asks.

"It doesn't take a psychic to tell your have a great interest in this mutant Rogue."

"Guess not, huh"

"You should go rest too Rogue. You had a rough session in the Danger Room earlier and with three of the X-Men away I need you to be alert. You never know when the brotherhood might attempt another stunt."

"Thanks Professa," Rogue walks out the War Room and heads to her dorm room. Meanwhile, the Professor thinks to himself _If what I am sensing is correct we might be in for a surprise._


	2. Sonima enters the picture

-1**CHAPTER TWO**

Sonima was sweating profusely. Her heart hadn't pumped this hard ever. It was her twenty-third birthday and she had decided she wasn't going to spend it at home alone. So she put on her new come and get me outfit and headed towards downtown Orlando. That's were she was now, in the middle of the huge dance floor at one of the many clubs. She had been dancing and drinking for hours. She was more than a little tipsy. She knew that she needed to flag herself before she lost control of her powers. That would not be a pretty sight. She walked off the dance floor and went to the bar to order a bottle of water. Leaning against the bar she watched as hundreds of people her age danced to the latest dance songs. She looked over towards the corner and saw a couple that were a sip away from unconsciousness making out hot and heavy. She giggled to herself. _They probably just meet like an hour ago. God I am glad I'm not that bad. _Then her favorite song came on over the thumping system. She had to hit the dance floor one more time. As she made her way a striking likely handsome man with dark hair and eyes asked her to dance. She pulled him to the middle of the floor and they started dancing. By the end of the song the apparently drunk man had thought it would be a good idea to try and grope her. She tried to pull away but he had a tight hold on her by the waist. He tried to kiss her, without thinking she shifted into a man and pushed him off. The whole club must have been looking at them because everything went silent, even the music stopped. Someone threw a beer at her and called her a mutie and told her to get the hell out of there. She tried to make it to the door but a large man stepped in her way. "We don't like you kind here."

"I was just leaving," she said with an angry look on her face.

"I know you are but your not going out that way," he added as he grabbed her. She tried to get away but he was strong. He took her out the back door and climbed into the back of a van with her. Once in the van he tied her hands and feet. Struggle as she might he was to strong for her. She managed to slip one of her hands out and punched him in the mouth, splitting his lip. "Your going to pay for that," he said as he punched her in the head so hard that she knocked out.

Sonima opened her eyes and shut them quickly. She had a headache the size of Texas. She carefully opened them again and took in her surroundings. She was in a cell of sorts. She stood up carefully trying not to lose her balance from the dizziness. Slowly she made her way towards the cell door and looked out from the bars. All that was to be seen was several other cells like hers and a large door at the end of a hall. Across the hall from her was another person in a cell. From the fish like ears and body covered in scales she could tell she was a mutant also. Watching in horror, three men walked into the fish girl's cell and carried her out. Sonima noticed countless bruises on her body as they drug her to the large door at the end of the hall. After a few minutes she heard ungodly screaming coming from inside the room. _This must be one of those mutant torturing camps I have heard about. There is no way I am trying to stay here. _Looking around trying to find a way out, Sonima noticed that there was about a four inch gap between the cell bars. She could easily shift into something so she could squeeze through. Without giving it another though she shifted into a small child and squeezed through them with no problem. She looked up and down the hall to see which way to go. Finally deciding on the opposite way of the torture room, she took off running. Not making it more that three feet before one of the men from the torture room came out and noticed her trying to escape. "Hey, get back here!" She just took off running as fast as she could, suddenly she felt a sharp prick and instantaneously felt a horrible shock go through her entire body. It forced her to the floor. Screaming from the pain Sonima was picked up by two men and taken back to her cell. Not before they got a couple hits in for trying to escape. They threw her in the cell and she hit the metal wall with a loud thud. Wincing, she grabbed her ribs, which were now broken. She felt something warm on her forehead. Reaching up she wiped the blood off. _That wasn't one of your brightest ideas_, was the last thing she thought before losing consciousness from the pain.

Sonima woke to the sound of a cell door slamming. She walked towards her cell door to see what was going on. There was new mutant in the cell across from her now, a man. He was tall and muscular with the most intriguing eyes, they were red on black. "Well now what we do Stormy" the mutant said to an unseen woman.

"We shall find a way out Gambit," the unknown woman replied.

"If you would have just let me have my fun we wouldn't be in this mess," another unseen man growled.

"There is no point in trying to escape. I have tried already and got plenty of bruises to prove it," Sonima added.

"Well, well, seems we have company. And she not bad to look at neither," Gambit answered with his Cajun accent.

"My name is Sonima. They caught me at a club lord only knows how long ago."

"Well child, when we figure a way out, we will help you escape also," Storm said.

Just then two men came over towards Sonima's cell. They opened the door to her cell and grabbed her. They dragged her towards the large door the other mutant had disappeared into. When she was out in the light the X-Men could see the bruises she was referring to. Sonima gasped when they opened the door. She saw the fish girl was lying on a table, apparently dead. She knew that she was next. The men strapped her onto a table. Then he brought a machine to her that looked like an x-ray machine from hell. Once they were in place they turned it on.

From inside the room the X-Men could hear Sonima's toe curling screams. "That's it no more being nice," Wolverine growled as he sliced through his cell door easily. Hurrying to Storm and Gambit's doors and freeing them. The three X-Men rushed towards the door in which the men had taken Sonima.

Inside the room Sonima could feel herself slipping in and out of consciousness. The pain was unbearable and it was killing her, literally. She finally succumbed to the darkness taking over her head.

Wolverine tore through the door like it was paper. He ran over and caught the first man in the shoulder with his adamantium claws. Meanwhile Storm had conjured up a gust of wind to knock the other one against the wall. Gambit made his way over to the machine that was focused on Sonima and shut it off. He ran over to Sonima and checked her pulse. "She alive, barely." He undid the restraints holding her and picked her up. "She need a doctor and quick," he added. With Sonima in his arms they made they way out of the building. Storm and Wolverine took care of any other guards that happened to cross their path. Once outside they made their way back to the Blackbird. Gambit placed Sonima on the bed in the back while Storm prepared for take off. "If we no hurry she not going to make it Stormy."


	3. Return to the Mansion

-1**CHAPTER THREE**

Back at the mansion the Professor and Beast were in the Med Lab. Sonima was hooked up to several different machines. "She is stable now Professor," Beast stated looking at her monitors and lab work.

"It seems the mission wasn't a total failure. By some weird coincidence this mutant is the one I was tracking on Cerebro." Professor X says.

"What are the odds?" Beast looked over the result of his latest tests on the mutant.

Just then Sonima began to open her eyes. "Where am I," she whispered.

"Your safe, my name is Professor Xavier. I run the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters. I am also the founder of a group of mutants known as the X-Men. Some of them saved you from the FOH."

"Thank you, "she replied. Sonima tried to sit up but got woozy with her first attempts at movement.

"You should lie still for now. You have been through quite an ordeal," the big furry blue guy standing next to the Professor stated. "My name is Henry McCoy, also known as Beast. I am the resident doctor. I have been treating you for two days now."

"I have been out for two days?" Sonima looked at Beast with a puzzled expression.

"You almost died. If Gambit hadn't gotten that machine off of you when he did you might have. Most of you major injuries have healed but you still have a bcouple broken ribs and a concussion," Beast noted.

"Well remind me to thank Gambit if I ever see him again," Sonima cracked a smile.

"I would like to offer you a place at my school. Here you can learn to control and use your powers for the benefit of all, mutant and human alike," Professor Xavier added.

"Well I don't know if I am cut out for hero stuff but I would appreciate a place to learn more about my powers."

"Well, child you can find that here. I am a telepath, one of the worlds strongest I might add. I would like to have your permission to look inside your mind and see what exactly your powers entail. I would only do so with your permission of course."

"Go ahead, as long as you are not going to make me think I am a chicken or anything like that."

"No, never that would be an abuse of my powers and of your mind."

Xavier starts to probe Sonima's mind. He is filled with images of the pain caused by the FOH, and other memories. He sees her mutant abilities in action through her memories. Once Sonima touches someone skin to skin, she can shift into that person's exact match. If the person is a mutant she can use their powers, just not with the control the original mutant has mastered. He ends his probe. "I think you should rest for now. I will keep one of my students with you at all times to monitor your recovery. I will return later for another session if you don't mind."

"Ok, I feel awfully tired after that."

"It can tire you out; there is nothing to worry about my dear."

With that the Professor leaves the lab. Sonima closes her eyes and quickly falls asleep.

Rogue is in the lab now; it is her turn the watch over Sonima. Rogue watches her and wonders how much their powers are alike. Rogue was forever cursed never to feel the touch of another without hurting them or even killing them. Sonima starts to roll around the bed. _She must be having a nightmare. _Sonima breaks out in a sweat. Rogue walks over to the table and gets a wet cloth to wipe her forehead with. As Rogue reaches down, Sonima wakes with a start and reaches up and grabs Rogue's face with her bare hand. . .


	4. First contact

-1**CHAPTER FOUR**

Rogue stood there with her eyes closed, waiting for her powers to kick in. After a minute still nothing had happened. She opened her eyes and saw an exact replica of herself sitting in front of her still touching her face. Tears flowed to her eyes as she fought to hold them back, still no breaking their touch. Finally she pulled away. "How'd ya do that?" Rogue barely could get the words out. Sonima shifted back into her normal form and passed out again.

The door on Xavier's burst open. "Professa!" Rogue screamed as she flew in so fast she ran straight into his desk.

"Calm down Rogue, what is wrong?" She couldn't even talk she was so worked up. **_Let me inside your mind so I can find out what is going out, Rogue. _**As he entered her mind he saw why she was so worked up. He watches the whole scene replay in her mind. He broke his connection, "Rogue it is ok. We will figure out how this is possible. For now though I think you should not visit Sonima anymore." With that the Professor made his way to the Med Lab.

Sonima woke up with the Professor and Beast standing over her again. "Hi" she said as she wiped her eyes. "Is something wrong?"

"No Sonima but it seems that we have a little mystery on our hands," Professor started explaining. "One of the X-Men, Rogue to be exact, was sitting in on you monitor your progress. Let me explain a little about her, she has the mutant ability to absorb others thoughts, memories, and powers with skin to skin contact. This mutation is an involuntary and she can not control it. So any skin to skin contact with another is impossible without consequences. Apparently while watching you she attempted to soothe you with a wet cloth and you woke with a start and grabbed her face with your bare hand. Instead of being absorbed you just shifted into Rogue."

"I am sorry I don't mean to be a burden on you or you're X-Men. I should probably leave as soon as possible," Sonima looks down ashamed of causing problems for them being as so they were so generous with her during her recovery.

"No my child, it is actually a good thing. She was just shocked because she hasn't been able to touch another person like that since her mutation first happened."

"I can kinda relate when I first develop my powers, I couldn't control them either. I would have to wear clothing much like Rogue does to protect myself from absorbing everyone I came in contact with. I hated every minute of it so I swore I would figure out a way to control my powers. It took a very long time but I worked with my powers and finally I could control who I absorbed. So I can totally understand. My powers can't hurt anyone but it was still terrible that I could touch anyone without become them."

"Well, maybe with time you could help her with hers." Professor suggested. "That is if you plan to stay with us."

"I am not making any promises but I will try." Sonima yawns.

"We can finish our discussion later. You need your rest to recuperate." The Professor and Beast leave Sonima so that she can go back to bed. Sleep finds her easily, as she starts to dream of her new life with the X-Men.


	5. The capture

-1**CHAPTER FIVE **

It has been about three weeks since Sonima joined the X-Men and they have been far from normal. Currently she was in the danger room fighting off half of the brotherhood. Rogue and Storm were attempting to handle the Blob and Wolverine was having fun with Mystique. Sonima had her own trouble to deal with as Avalanche. She was currently in her normal form dodging his earth shaking blasts. She then shifted into Rogue and knocked him clear into next week. With that the program shut down and the doors opened. **_X-men you must leave immediately. The brotherhood is attacking a power plant not far from here._**

All the X-men rush towards the Black Bird. The Professor is waiting in the hangar for them. "I have programmed the coordinates into the Black Bird to the site of their attack. Sonima I need you to stay here. I have a special mission for you."

"Ok Professor." she says a little puzzled.

Sonima watches as they take off. She turns to the professor and asks, "Why did you hold me behind? Do you think I am not ready for this yet?"

"Quite the contrary my dear, you are ready that's why I have selected you to go on the mission for me. I need you to go to this address and investigate the goings on there. I have reason to believe it is another of those mutant torture camps."

"Sure thing Professor," she runs over and hugs him as thanks for his confidence in her. She hops in a mini-jet and takes off on her own mission.

As she nears the address she lands the plane about a mile away in a small desolate area out of view from anyone. She walks towards the building. She is within viewing distance when all of the sudden she it attacked by Pyro. Within seconds she is surrounded by Avalanche, the Blob, and Mystique. "We been waiting for the right moment and at last it is here." Mystique says as she kicks Sonima in the chest. Sonima tries but she can't hold off the brotherhood for long. After a few minutes they over power her and tie her up. "Magneto has special plans for you," were they last words she heard before she lost consciousness.


	6. The machine

-1**CHAPTER SIX**

Sonima wakes up in a small cell not much different from the ones at the torture camp. She groans as her head pounds loudly in her ears. Giving it a second before she tries to move she notices that there is something around her neck. She reaches up and touches the cold metal. Attempting to pull it off without much luck, Sonima tries to shift but can't. "Seems the Genoshan's aren't the only ones with one or two of those babies." Sonima looks up and sees Pyro looking through the cell door at her. "Just wait until I get out of here and I will show you what you can do with this collar." Sonima looks at him with a half cocky half scared to death look on her face. Pyro is about to make Sonima extra crispy when Magneto walks in the room.

"Now, now Pyro, that is now way to treat our guest," he states as he levitates towards her cell. With a flick of his hand the cell door opens and Sonima starts rising off the floor. Magneto turns around with Sonima in tow and makes his way to the back of the very large outer room. In the back corner there is a huge machine. Magneto pulls Sonima closer and asks, "Isn't she beautiful?"

"What is it?" Sonima asks while attempting to free herself from the collar.

"It is the next wave of evolution. This machine can evolve mutant powers to unlimited reaches, and you my dear are going to be our first volunteer. When you have been upgraded you will serve me and help destroy the X-Men."

"Ha, ha fat chance of that happening. I'd rather die."

"I figured you would say that so I brought someone here to help persuade you," Magneto points towards a pair of glowing eyes lurking in the shadow. Mesmero steps into the light. His eyes start glowing brighter as he starts repeating "OBEY ME, DO AS I SAY, OBEY ME!"

"No," Sonima tries to fight it but can't and soon she is under his control. Magneto places Sonima in the machine and closes the metal straps around her arms and feet. He and Mesmero step away as he turns it on. The machine starts humming soft at first but begins to get louder and louder. As the machine gets louder so do Sonima's screams. After a few moments the machine starts to quiet down and shuts off. The straps release Sonima as she levitates out of the machine. "What do you wish of me master," she says.


	7. She's missing

-1**CHAPTER SEVEN**

The X-Men have returned from their mission apparently it was a false alarm. "I don't understand it Professor. When we arrived the Brotherhood was no where to be found and there was no damage done." Cyclops states.

"We have bigger things to worry about I just tried to contact Sonima, and she didn't answer. I want you to take the X-Men and check it out. I am worried. I went to Cerebro to locate her and could not," the Professor informs them where to go.

They leave immediately and have no trouble finding where Sonima had parked the mini-jet. Wolverine starts sniffing around. "The Brotherhood has her. I can still smell them here. They went that way," he adds as he points south.

"Let's move before the trail grows cold," Cyclops orders.

Back inside the Brotherhood's hideout, Sonima has noticed a few changes in her powers. She can now recall any power absorbed without shifting into that person. Also she has the ability to recall more than one power at a time and has perfect accuracy executing the powers. Magneto also implanted the machine with all of the Brotherhoods DNA, so Sonima could have access to their powers as well. It's time to give her new powers a test and Blob is the lucky volunteer. Using Magneto's magnetism mastery she flings a slab of metal at him with the grace and ease of Magnus himself. The back wall of the hold-up explodes as the X-Men enter. Magneto turns to Sonima and says, "Destroy the X-Men."

"With pleasure," Sonima smirks as she sends Wolverine flying across the room with a lift of her finger. **_X-Men she is under Mesmero's control. Try not to harm her. . . I will try and release his control on her. _**

"Alright sugah, Sonima it is me Rogue. . . .ah know deep inside ya that ya are trying to fight this let us help ya."

"The X-Men help me that's funny I have more power than any of you could ever imagine," Sonima revels as she blasts Rogue with a lightening bolt.

"Something not right, she no shift one time and use two powers already," Gambit realizes.

"How observant of you Gambit, it seems as though my machine worked perfectly. It has unlocked her latent mutant abilities. "Magneto scoffs as he watches his protégé battle the X-Men.

"AHHH," Sonima screams as she grabs her head. "NOOO, I won't let you use me to hurt me friends." She is battling Mesmero's control inside her mind. Xavier is inside her mind as well helping her block his attempt to control her. "I AM AN X-MAN." Her eyes stop glowing as she stands and faces Magneto. "Your attempts to control me have failed. I will not allow you to hurt me or my friends anymore. She throws up a magnetic force field and makes her way towards him. Allowing Rogue's powers to come to the front she grabs him, careful to pull only enough power to disable him for now. Magneto falls to the ground unconscious. Sonima turns around and says, "Its over." She passes out but Gambit it there to catch before she hits the ground.

Gambit carries Sonima to the Black Bird. He lies her down on the bed in the back. "Wat you tink happen at her in dat machine, Beast?"

"I am not quite certain. When we arrive back at the mansion I will be able to run some tests to figure that out." Beast looks at Sonima worried about what has happened to her.


	8. Will her mind survive

-1**CHAPTER EIGHT**

The X-Men return to the mansion. Gambit carries Sonima to the Med Lab. "Put her here, Gambit." Beast says as he moves some things off of the bed. "I need your help can you put her into this gown please."

"Aaa, maybe you want Storm or someone else at help you wit dat."

"This is no time to be bashful Gambit. This could be potentially serious."

Gambit reluctantly undresses Sonima and puts to gown on her. He tries his hardest not to look. He is no stranger to a woman's body but this is not the same. In the back of his mind he hopes that Rogue doesn't come in and find him in the awkward position. Beast comes over and hooks Sonima up to a heart and lung monitor, places an IV line in her arm, and draws about ten vials of blood. "It seems she is stable, just over exhausted from all she has been through. I will not know the true extent of the damage caused by the machine until I get through these tests." Beast says. "You can join the others now Gambit. Thank you for your help I will keep everyone up-to-date on her situation." Gambit leaves the med lab and goes to the war room for debriefing. Beast takes the blood samples and runs them through every test in the book. He starts getting the tests back and is amazed at the results. "The Professor needs to know about this." He says aloud before he goes to Xavier's office. He takes a pager with him that will let him know if Sonima's condition changes.

Professor X. and Beast are sitting in his office going over the test results. "How could this be?" the Professor wonders. "If these tests are accurate her power level has quadrupled. She is almost as powerful as Magneto and myself now, with the possibility to become more."

"The tests are accurate Professor. I ran them three times, all with the same results. It seems Sonima can now recall any powers she has every encounter without shifting into that specific person. She can also use more than one at a time. She has the ability to harness unlimited powers. She still has to have physical contact with the person to use the power but after that she can use it with the control and power of the person themselves."

"Hank, what are the physical repercussions of Magneto's machine on her?"

"From what I can tell nothing negative. She does tire quicker if using more than one power. But that will fade off with time as she develops her powers more."

"She will have to be careful with her new found powers; we might end up with another Phoenix situation."

"I understand, Professor. We should watch her carefully for awhile to make sure that she adjusts properly. I should probably get back to her and make sure she is ok. Are you going to tell the others?"

"I have a duty to my X-Men to be truthful with them no matter what or who it evolves. I am going to call a meeting as soon as you leave, Hank. Keep me posted I want to know when she wakes."

"I will professor." Beast turns and heads back towards the lab. As the door to Xavier's office closes a message is sent to the other X-Men: **_X-Men please meet me in my office for an update on Sonima condition in 30 minutes. _**

"We all here now Professor, will Sonima be ok?" Gambit is antsy hoping that she is ok.

"I understand that you all are worried about Sonima. Physically she will recover. We are not sure of the mental toll these events have taken on her. She is still unconscious so we will not know that information until she awakens. However, there is another concern that has arisen."

"Dis don't sound to good," Gambit interrupts.

"It seems as though the machine that was used on Sonima has amplified her powers to extremely high levels." The professor continues to explain the effects of the machine.

"You mean to tell me that she could go crazy and kill us all," Wolverine states as he leans against the wall.

"I can not say that is not possible but like I said before I will not know her mental state until she awakens." Professor X answers.

"So she can possible become more powerful then Phoenix?" Cyclops asks. He saddens as the memories flood his mind.

"Potentially, yes, but we are jumping to conclusions. I first need to check her mental stability." Just then the com-link goes off. Beast is on the other end, "Professor she is awake."


	9. What do you remember

-1**CHAPTER NINE**

"Sonima what do you remember of the events that have recently unfolded." Professor asks her.

"I remember you sending me to check out that mutant torture camp. Then the Brotherhood attacked and kidnapped me. I was unconscious for a while and woke up inside there hide-out. I remember Magneto and I couldn't use my powers. Everything else seems like a blur. I must have lost consciousness again because I had this weird dream that I was attacking the X-Men. I tried to stop but couldn't and you helped me control myself and then I woke up here."

"That's wasn't a dream, Sonima. You were under Mesmero's control. All of that really happened after Magnus placed you in a machine that catalyzed your latent mutant powers and caused your X-Gene to evolve to the next level."

"Oh, my god, I attacked the X-Men. I am so sorry Professor I would never . . ."

"Its alright dear calm down. We all understand that you were under the mind control of Mesmero and do not hold it against you. I do want to scan your mind and see if there is any residual affects from the machine." Professor starts his probe into Sonima mind. "Just try and relax, clear your mind." As he probes he can feel the pain caused by the machine. He searches deeper into the dark depths of her mind. He sees everything that she has stored deep down. Things she would never want anyone to know. After his full mind scan of her he ends his probe. "From my probe I can see that there is no mental damage done by the machine either. I am concerned that your new found power might be a bit overwhelming. Please do not try and over do it. I am afraid of the toll it might take on you physically and mentally, dear."

"I understand. Professor, the X-Men, are they upset with me. You know for attacking them and all?"

"Sonima, you are not the only X-Men that has ever been controlled by another."

"Thanks again. Oh and Professor I have given some thought to the special mission you gave me when I first came here, you know the one concerning Rogue. I think I am ready to help her if I can."

"I am sure she would appreciate it immensely."


	10. I can help you

-1**CHAPTER TEN**

Rogue is in her room writing in her journal when she hears a light knocking on her door. "Come in," she says without looking up for her writing.

"Hi, I was wondering if I could talk to you for a minute," Sonima asks as she steps in the door.

"Sure, sugah. What's on yah mind?"

"Actually I am here to try and help you."

"What do ya mean Nima?"

"Before, when I was younger I couldn't control my absorption powers, kinda like you can't now. It took a long time and a lot of trust but I over the mental block the prevented me from controlling who I absorbed."

"What are ya trying ta say Nima? Do ya think ya can help me control mah powers?"

"I am not trying to get your hopes up but I want to try and help you. I can't promise you anything but I will try. When I first came here Beast ran tests to find out why you didn't absorb me when I grabbed your face. The reason is because when I touch someone I collect part of their DNA, which I use to recall and use their powers. So, I essentially become them. That's why I can touch you without any negative effect." Sonima reaches for Rogue's hand. She pulls her glove off, out of habit Rogue pulls her hand away. "Trust me," Sonima says.

"Ah don't want ta hurt ya."

"You won't" Sonima grabs Rogue's bare hand with hers. Tears swell up in Rogue's eyes. It is the first time since her powers first showed themselves that Rogue has touched someone without hurting them. "I want to help you if you let me."

"This might be a silly question sugah, but ah gotta ask ya."

"Go ahead."

"Can ah just touch ya, nothing funny."

"Be my guest."

Rogue and Sonima spends hours together just laughing. Rogue touches Sonima's face and hands, exploring her arms and legs. Just softly touching, intrigued like a child. Sometimes her touch is so soft it tickles Sonima. Rogue cries tears of joy for most of their first session.


	11. The on and off button

-1**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

Rogue and Sonima spend all of their free time together. No one but the Professor and Beast know what their true intentions were. Rogue is still very untrusting of the whole situation. She believes that Sonima is leading her down the same road she has ventured so many times before. "Rogue, you know how after you have absorbed someone how hard it is to control the powers you have borrowed from them is?"

"Ya, Sonima."

"I have a felling that if you can learn to control those powers you might have more success in controlling your own. You have no way of knowing how to turn off those powers so how would you be able to turn off your own."

"Ya really think so."

"Yes I do. I know that when you were with Mystique you were working on that what do you say about us starting there?"

"Ah guess its worth a shot."

"Ok, let's go." She grabs Rogue's hand and takes off running. When they get outside she starts flying with Rogue in tow.

"Where are we going?"

"Just wait and see." After a few minutes they arrive at their destination. It looks to be an old run down house. Once inside Rogue notices that there are about ten mutants living inside this place. Sonima walks over to an older looking mutant and whispers something in her ear. The mutant nods and walks over with Sonima to Rogue. "This is Milia; she is the leader of the Unknowns, a group of mutants who are like the Morlocks. They hide here because most of their mutations have drastic physical affects. She has agreed to help us with your situation. Milia is the one that helped me over come my problem. She would be more than happy to assist you as well."

"Ah don't wanna hurt anyone."

"You see that mutant sitting over there by the T.V. That is Remedy she can undue any harmful effects of your powers."

"Ya sure about this, Nima."

"I wouldn't be doing it if I wasn't"

"OK let's try." Rogue removes her gloves and a mutant girl comes over. She has the ability to control water. Rogue warily touches her. Sonima walks Rogue over to the bathroom and fills the tub up. "Try and form something from the water, Rogue." She tries and tries but fails. "This time when you do it I want to watch from the inside of your mind. To see what happens when you touch someone and try to use their powers ok?"

"Alright if ya think it'll help." Rogue and Sonima walk over to the same mutant girl who is fine now thanks to Remedy and Sonima uses the Professor's powers to watch from inside. Rogue reaches down and touches the girl again. From inside her head Sonima sees something interesting. Telepathically Sonima tells Rogue to touch someone else. She does but this time Sonima blocks off the area she noticed before. When Rogue touches the girl nothing happens. Ending her telepathic link with Rogue Sonima says, "Honey I found the problem. Now all we need to do is figure out how to fix it. It seems your powers are always switched on. I found the switch inside your mind, now we need to train you to learn how to use the switch."

Sonima and Rogue leave the house and thank everyone for their help. They fly back towards the mansion. When they arrive Gambit is outside waiting for them. "Ladies, Gambit hurt. You go out on da town for fun and not invite Gambit."

"Aw sugah, next time ah promise to invite ya for the fun."

"Sonima, Remy tinks da maybe you try and steal his girl."

"Never Remy, I am just borrowing her."

"Listen chere, you have spent no time wit Remy lately, he starting to tink you no love him no more."

"Remy, ya know betta then that. Ah will always love ya, Swamp Rat."

"Remy just makin sure, everyone starting ta tink you switched teams chere."

Rogue shoves Gambit out the way. Sonima and Rogue make their way to their rooms. Every since they have been working on their special project, the Professor thought it would be a good idea fro them to room together.


	12. The confession

-1**CHAPTER TWELVE**

It has been about a month since Sonima discovered Rogue's power switch and Rogue has begun to learn how to turn it off. She can successfully turn her powers off for about a minute at a time. No one, not even the Professor knows about this revelation yet. Rogue is starting to get aggravated with the slow progress she is making. Sonima decides it's time to kick Rogue's progress up a notch. She has known since the day she entered Rogue's mind what the problem was and how to solve it. She has just been waiting for the right moment to help Rogue figure it out. Rogue could have controlled her powers a long time ago but the one thing that was stopping her was TRUST. Ever since she firs developed her powers as soon as she starts to put her trust in people, the either betray her or disappear. Now that Sonima has proved to Rogue that she is not going anywhere it was time to reveal to Rogue how to control here powers. "Rogue, I have something to tell you."

"What is it Nima?"

"I have been bending the truth to you for a while and its time that I stop. Remember when you first touched me and nothing happened?"

"Yeah, it was the best day of my life."

"Well that was the only time that you touched me with the help of your DNA. Since then I have been using your DNA to allow you to touch me. That is up until yesterday."

"What do ya mean Nima?"

"Up until yesterday you couldn't really touch me with out me using your DNA to protect me. But yesterday I didn't use your DNA at all. Do you know what that means?"

"Ah. . . .Ah can . . . Ah can"

"Yes Rogue you can control your powers. You could have this whole time. It just took for you to truly trust someone for you to be able to turn your switch off. Its time for you to trust your friends, your family, the X-Men, too."

"Ah am not sure if ah am ready.'

"You are more than ready."


	13. Does it really work

-1**CHAPTER THRITEEN **

It has been three months since Rogue discovered she could indeed control her powers. Her life has changed so much since that day about a year ago when the X-Men first encountered Sonima. Thanks to her the untouchable Rogue can now touch. The X-Men still have enemies and fights to fight but it is all so much more worth it now for Rogue. She is no longer the girl that hid herself away from the world but the girl that opened up and is making the world a better place for all. . . .


End file.
